grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Seed of Blanc Aile II
The Seed of Blanc Aile II is the 6th episode of Grisaia no Rakuen (Anime). Plot The girls are traveling in a trolley as they are going to find a "new hideout" in Asakusabashi, and as the four girls got out, the sleeping Michiru woke up and barely got out of that trolley. The girls have now arrived in their new hideout: A houseboat that Yumiko bought on the internet. Meanwhile in the basement, Yuuji finally met his long lost sister Kazuki as a hologram, whom he thought she was dead. Kazuki explained to him that her brain tissue was used in the development of the computer system. But Yuuji could not believe it, so he asked her a question about her favorite food, and when she said "Yuuji" as her "favorite food", he finally realized that she really is Kazuki. She told him that if she had her body, she would have rescued him from Heath Oslo sooner. Then, Kazuki asked Yuuji if he can allow himself to be sacrificed, and he agreed. She then informed him that Heath has smuggled in a nuclear isomer bomb, a tiny, yet powerful new model of a nuclear weapon. And also, Heath is after Kazuki, as she is known as "The Thanatos System". She can monitor transmissions worldwide and she is capable of infiltrating every sort of system. She then gets worried that the terrorists might "rape" her. And what is unfortunate is that Kazuki cannot get the support from the government, because it is already in talks with Heath. demanding he accept only twenty percent of the system in exchange for delivery of Yuuji. Because of that, Yuuji is the only successful sample produced by the "Du Pont Project". Many design soldiers would be created, and they ended up dead due to the side effects of the booster drugs. However, Yuuji is the only soldier alive, as he became Heath's "precious project sample". Kazuki now wanted Yuuji to report to Heath's location and kill him, so Yuuji accepts the assignment. Later that night, in the houseboat, while Sachi is fishing, Amane made some fried fish for dinner, and Michiru is eating a lot of them. Yumiko asked Amane if she had a license to drive a houseboat, and Amane said "yes", since she had her own houseboat. The girls now discussed about Yuuji being held at the basement of Ichigaya HQ, and yet they have no new information besides that. Suddenly, Michiru's phone is ringing, and Makina knows that phone number: It is Yuuji's phone number. Michiru put her phone on speaker, expecting that Yuuji is calling her, but she, along with the other girls, heard a female voice, realizing that it is not Yuuji who is calling the girls. Michiru demanded to know who is that person calling her, so the female-voiced person introduced herself as "Thanatos". Thanatos explained to the girls that the Thanatos system is a complex system with split personalities, and that she is a subscript that exists to interact with the main script, and to learn autonomously. Thanatos also said that her job is to never makes enemies, but bolster her allies and choose the path of coexistence. She is aware that the girls are planning to rescue Yuuji, but as a whole has not recognized them. Also, Thanatos told them that Heath has infiltrated Japan. Yumiko asked her if she will have her and her friends rescue Yuuji and disrupt Heath's plans, and Thanatos answered that it is a goal they are capable of working toward together, and she has no intention of betrayal, but it is up to them to decide whether to participate in that plan or not. Soon after, the girls have all agreed to participate, but since it is late, they must start on the next day. After Thanatos hung up the phone, Amane had a weird feeling that she remembered a "melody", but cannot recall the title of a song. The next day, Sachi played a trumpet in order to wake Michiru up, and the girls looked at Michiru's face for quite a while. When Michiru was about to wash her face, she realized that Makina drew her eyelids with her black marker as a prank, and then Michiru screamed. Afterwards, Michiru went to a locker, and when she opened it, there are four cellphones. Thanatos called again, and she explained to the girls that the other phones are untraceable and that she wants them to use those phones in all communications going forward. Before she tells them about her plan, Thanatos asked Yumiko if she likes Yuuji. The other girls loved Yuuji, but Yumiko have not displayed her feelings for him. After quite a while, Yumiko finally admits that she loves Yuuji. Now that it is settled, Thanatos will now begin explaining the situation. Meanwhile, Yuuji asked Kazuki how did she ended up like that and wants to know how did she survived, so she explained to him what really happened in a flashback of "The Minibus Disaster". After Amane was forced to leave, Kazuki was pinned down by Saaya and Ritsu, but after tricking Ritsu by letting Kazuki's arm go, Kazuki punched Saaya in the face. Just when Saaya was about to kill Kazuki, Minori appeared and tells Saaya to stop. Minori then told Kazuki that she still have hope that things might work out if she is still alive, and with that hope, they will be able to live a little longer. Just then, Chiaki appeared and was outraged that they let Amane escape, but then she starts to regret that she is the only one being condemned. When Minori got closer to Chiaki by telling her to calm down, Chiaki stabbed Minori and killed her, causing Ritsu to scream in fear while Saaya starts laughing like a maniac. Haruna appeared and witnessed that Chiaki killed Minori, so Haruna stabbed Chiaki with her scissors. Kazuki tried to stop Haruna, but she pushed her away and continued stabbing Chiaki. Suddenly, Yoshihiko, who is still alive, appeared out of nowhere, and when Haruna was about to kill Chiaki, he hit Haruna in her head with a rock, killing her in a process, which makes Ritsu cry in fear and Saaya still laughed like a maniac. Afterwards, Kazuki took the injured Chiaki back to the tent and finished performing all the first aid treatments. Chiaki now realized that Kazuki and Yoshihiko are the only ones who can still stand up and walk, but not for long when Kazuki still had a broken arm and had a high fever, while Yoshihiko wanted to be alone. However, Chiaki wanted Kazuki to go to him in the graves since he became weak. Kazuki then went to the graves as he was about to bury the bodies of Minori and Haruna. After she made him what is left of the food, Yoshihiko began crying, regretting for what he has done. When he picked up the club members' corpses, he was eating them instead of burying them, and one day, Chiaki saw everything he had done, shedding her tears in silence while glaring at him. Yoshihiko then begged Chiaki for forgiveness, and he told Kazuki that he wanted someone to know that Chiaki is not to blame. Suddenly, Yoshihiko was about to throw up, but Kazuki told him not to do that, because his organs will not stop convulsing. She then witnessed his belly, realizing that he is experiencing renal failure due to bacterial toxins, a multiple organ failure to be precise. Kazuki also realized that what is causing that infection was the "venison", which infected everyone who ate the corpses. On the next two to four days of the disaster, Chiaki, Ritsu, and Saaya died. Rather than just burying the bodies, Yoshihiko cut the parts of the bodies with his shovel, and by doing that, he will accept the fact that everyone will think that he is the killer, because he is to blame. Later that night, Kazuki went to leave a message for Amane, by writing a note on a paper before she put it, along with a knife, inside a box, buried it, and marked an X on a rock, so that in the future, Amane, along with Yuuji, will find that box. Just when Kazuki was about to go back to the tents, she collapsed. Following Amane's testimony, the police and the investigators from Ichigaya have secured the site eight hours later. Yoshihiko is dead, but Kazuki is still alive, so she was taken to a hospital funded by Ichigaya, where the assistant director of the hospital got a look at her documentation, and contacted CIRS. He had found the brain that would form the foundation of The Thanatos System, the Next Generation Integrated Information Defense Device. Three years have passed before it was activated, then a year was spent testing installations. And after that, with her brain tissue, Kazuki became the Thanatos System. She spoke with a certain researcher, Robbie, and had him open a small hole in the security, which she then remembered not only her name, but Yuuji as well. After a flashback, Yuuji now realized that it was right around the time he was enrolled at the Mihama Academy. After Kazuki apologized, he does not want to hear her apologizing anymore, because Heath is his personal problem, and only Yuuji can settle his problem. Elsewhere, in a hotel, one man asked Heath why is it necessary to go to such lengths for a single former spy, and Heath explained that no greater specimen exists. Heath then told that man that they must perfectly reproduce Yuuji's genetic assembly one last time. Suddenly, another man appeared with a coffee just for Heath, but that man, as Heath said, is coincidentally known as "Yuuji Kazami", but with silver hair and red eyes. He promised "Yuuji" that the new land will soon be in Heath's hands. In other words, the door to a new world will soon open. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Yumiko Sakaki *Amane Suou *Michiru Matsushima *Makina Irisu *Sachi Komine *Kazuki Kazami *Heath Oslo *Yuuji Kazami (Clone) *Yuria Harudera(mentioned) *Tamaki Hirooka(flashback) *Chiaki Sakashita(flashback) *Saaya Kaneda(flashback) *Haruna Ibuki(flashback) *Minori Sakuma(flashback) *Ritsu Koide(flashback) *Yoshihiko Ochi(flashback) *Robert Wallson(flashback) Trivia Episodes